Dark chrona edited fic chap 1
by rero-chan
Summary: Sorry Dark Chrona! I didn't know where else to upload the doc.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Purin's sooo bored~" Pudding sighed, as she sunk ?(I'm not so sure but I believe this should be sank) deeper into her chair. It was 5th period science.

"Pudding you're always bored." Stated Kishu, who sat behind her, also bored.

"You guys are going to get into trouble again for talking." Minto mumbled at them from Puddings right.

"Ya, remember, anymore talking and you two get detention?" Ichigo mumbled to them from Puddings left.

"Ya ya. We remeber." Kishu rolled his eyes. "But its 'cause Puddings too noisy!" Kishu smirked, as Pudding through her pencil at him, which missed and somehow managed to hit Minto.

"Ow!" Minto said as she rubbed her forehead. The science teacher looked over to Minto.

"What's wrong now?" The teacher sighed, knowing that Pudding and Kishu probably did something again.

"Kishu and Pudding threw a pencil at me!" Minto hissed.

"Kishu and Pudding meet me after class..." The teacher sighed as he went back to the lesion.

"Awww, Minto you didn't have to tell on Pudding! He would've believed Kishu did it on his own na no da~!" Pudding whined in a whisper.

"What? You threw it! She should've just told on you!" Kishu stated with a frown, glaring at Pudding.

"Please, you both should've gotten told on! If you didn't dodge the pencil I wouldn't have told since it wouldn't have hit me to begin with (*this is just a suggestion to extend their conversation )." Minto stated, and looked at them in a matter-of-fact look she always put on to annoy Kishu.

"Che, I told you I hate how you make that face!" Kishu groaned, as he put his head on his desk. Minto smiled, as Pudding laughed. Ichigo just sighed and shook her head.

The bell had just rung. Everybody started to get up and collect their things to get to lunch. Ichigo and Minto left while talking animatedly with each other. Kishu and Pudding tried to leave the room, while the teacher was erasing the board. They were about to walk out when the teacher said, "Stop, go back and sit down." With a sigh the went and sat down. The teacher turned around and shut the door. "Why do we do this every day?" He asked with a sigh.

"We didn't do this yesterday..." Pudding shrugged.

"That's because you had a sub yesterday! I have a note right on my desk that said you two were the worst in the class room and now I can't have her to sub again!" He stated, almost shouting. Then sighed again.

"Heh... Well I'm sure there are other subs that would be willing to sub here!" Pudding tried to make things better.

"Tsk, that sub was mean anyways! She made me read a page of the HUGE test book!" Kishu complained. The teacher shook his head.

"You guys... There are no words to describe you... I will be calling your parents again today..." The teacher sighed. (A/N: Oh ya Puddings dad is home, he just came back to China)

"Aw, you don't have to do that! We could just have detention again-" Kishu tried to get the teacher not to call their parents, but the teacher was already dialing the number of Kishu's mother/mom. The teacher opened the door and motioned for them to leave. They sighed and left for the lunch room.

"He's soo mean na no da..." Pudding complained to Ichigo, Minto, Zakuro, and Ryou. Kishu nodded his head in agreement *to what his detention buddy just said.

"You guys just shouldn't have thrown that pencil!" Ichigo mumbled.

"She's right, if you guys didn't then... Well no you guys would probably still get into trouble..." Ryou smirked.

"Che, see Pai? Told you he was going to get into trouble already!" A voice from behind Kishu laughed.

"Hm? Kishu who's this? Pudding has never seen them before na no da!" Pudding scratched her head, trying to wonder who the voice was.

"Tsk, him? He's my little cousin... I must have forgotten to tell you guys. He's just a brat don't bother with him." Kishu shrugged.

"I'm not a brat, idiot!" The voice shouted. Pudding laughed.

"Haha, I'm Pudding Fon! Nice to meet ya!" Pudding smiled at him.

"Taruto be nice and say hi." Another voice came.

"Oh ya. This is Pai, he's my cousin too." Kishu rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that his cousins were here.

"Nice to meet you, Pudding Fon." Pai nodded his head towards Pudding, as she smiled.

"Oh ya. This is Lettuce," Lettuce smiled, and bowed a bit. "This is Minto," Minto drank a little bit more of his tea. "This is Ryou," Ryou smiled. "And this is Ichigo, my kitty!" Kishu smiled a bit, while Ichigo got up and waved.

"Hello, I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me. His name is Masaya." Ichigo smiled and left towards Masaya's table.

"So, what do you guys do for fun here?" Taruto asked, as he sat down between Pudding and Kishu.

"Hmm. Pudding does tricks! Wanna (want to) see them?" Pudding smiled, as she got on the table and started to juggle empty plates. Taruto tried to back away a bit.

"Heh, just be happy their empty." Kishu whispered to Taruto, smirking.

"That's probably not safe." Pai stated as he sat down between Kishu and Lettuce. Lettuce nodded her head in agreement. "Why isn't one of the teachers stopping her?"

"Heh, she does this a lot. As long as she doesn't drop anything she's good. When the plates have food... Well don't stay here." Kishu laughed. Taruto, Pai, and Lettuce all sweat dropped.

"Heh, this is easy! I can do this fore-" Pudding was cut short when she slipped on the table, falling straight down.

THUMP!

Pudding crashed onto Taruto, as plates fell on her back. "Ow, ow, ow..." Pudding mumbled. "Puddings going to be sore!"

"I'm going to be sore too! Get off!" Taruto yelled from under her.

"Tar-tar how did ya get under their?" Pudding's confused face was an inch away from his. "Plus Pudding can't get up until somebody picks up the plates!"

"Tsk, let them be. They will get to know each other better." Kishu shrugged.

"What? Help me Pai!" Taruto whined from under Pudding. Pai shook his head no.

"Lettuce please help!" Pudding pleaded with begging eyes.

"Um... Sure Pudding..." Lettuce got up and picked up the plates. "You shouldn't juggle them anymore. You almost broke them."

"Aw, but then you wouldn't get to see my tricks!" Pudding complained as she got off of Taruto. "Ah, sorry Tar-tar! Pudding didn't mean to fall on you!" Pudding smiled.

"Don't call me that!" Taruto yelled as he went and took Lettuce's seat next to Pai.

"Hey, Tar-tar that's Lettuce's seat na no da!" Pudding grabbed Taruto's shirt and pulled him off of it. "Here you go Lettuce!" Pudding smiled. Taruto tried to get up, but was kicked back down my Puddings foot.

"Pudding, get your foot off of him!" Ryou ordered, as Pudding lifted her foot up and sat back down.

"Puddings sorry Tar-tar, but you shouldn't take things from other people!" Pudding stated, smiling at him.

"Why you-!" Taruto was cut off by the bell. "Tsk, lucky..." He mumbled as he stood up.

"Pai-kun what class do you have?" Lettuce asked.

"Hm? Oh, social studies." Pai answered.

"Oh! Me too, would you like to go together?" Lettuce asked with a smile.

"Sure." Pai answered as he and Lettuce walked towards science.

"Ryou, Zakuro, and I both have math next... I hear we have a test, that true?" Kishu asked, Pudding.

"Yup, she doesn't even let you study!" Pudding complained.

"Dang!" Kishu sighed. "Well lets get going guys..." Kishu mumbled as Ryou, Zakuro, and he left.

"What class do you have Tar-tar?" Pudding asked. "Minto and I have L.A. now."

"I have L.A..." Taruto cursed under his breath. He had the same class with her.

"Yay! Tar-tar has the same class as Pudding! Lets get going!" Pudding grabbed Taruto's hand and started to run to class, Minto laughing as he trailed behind the two.

Taruto was forced to sit right next to Pudding, while Minto sat behind her. The teacher wasn't there yet, so the students talked.

"So, how do you know Kishu?" Taruto asked Minto and Pudding.

"Hm? When he was new, we both got detention and we became friends!" Pudding smiled. Taruto rolled his eyes at her statement.

"After their detention was over she brought him to our table, we all became friends." Minto sighed out of boredom

"Oh." Taruto said.

"I'm going to go see if Ichigo's still outside, 'k." Minto said as she left Pudding and Taruto alone. "Don't kill each other when I'm gone."

"Ok Minto!" Pudding shouted at her.

"So, you seem to know a lot more about Kishu... What's he been doing since he got here?" Taruto asked, curious.

"Hm? Oh! Kishu-kun has been teasing Minto," Taruto smirked. "flirting with Ichigo," Taruto faked puked. "Copied tests from Ryou," Taruto smiled as he had already guessed that was bound to happen . "getting Lettuce to help him study," Taruto nodded. "and getting into trouble with Pudding na no da." Pudding finished.

"Getting into trouble? Tsk, your going to get kicked out sooner or later 'cause you keep getting into trouble." Taruto stated. Pudding looked confused then smiled.

"So Tar-tar does care that Pudding might leave!" Pudding's smile grew. Taruto narrowed his eyes.

"Please, I meant Kishu. If you leave then I wouldn't care!" Taruto stated, as he glanced at Pudding. She was still smiling. "What's funny?" Taruto demanded.

"Heh, whatever you say Tar-tar! We are going to be best friends!" Pudding smiled at him, but before he could say anything Minto came with the teacher a few steps behind her.

"Ok, everybody take out your homework!" The teacher told her students.

Lettuce's, Ichigo's, and Pai's class

The teacher wasn't there yet. So Pai, sitting right beside Lettuce and Ichigo, was talking with them.(you have to fix this part since I don't get the thought flow of what you are trying too convey)

"So that's how you guys know him? Weird." Pai mumbled the last part.

"Heh. He is. Oh, shoot! I have to finish my homework!" Ichigo almost shouted as she started to write down the answers.

"Does she always do this?" Pai asked Lettuce.

"Heh, Ichigo always forgets about her homework." Lettuce smiled. Pai had to admit, Lettuce seemed kind, smart, and lovely. Pai didn't relieze that he was staring at her, until she got nervous and blushed a bit. "Um, Pai-kun... Is there something on my face...?" Lettuce was turning red, which was normal, though Pai didn't know that making him blush a bit more also.

"Oh, no there's nothing. I thought there was which was why I was staring. I'm sorry." Pai lied with a small smile. Lettuce smiled back. Then the classroom door shut, making everybody look up. "Who's he?"

"He's our teacher." Lettuce mumbled. Then she turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo! He's here! He's going to yell at you again for not finishing your homework!" Ichigo looked up and hide her homework, sighing.

"Dang it! I didn't finish the last question!" Ichigo sighed again. Pai started to ignore her as soon as the class began, Lettuce did the same when Ichigo texted Pudding, Kishu, Minto, Zakuro, Ryou, and Masaya all at the same time.

Kishu's, Zakuro's, Masaya's and Ryou's class

"Tsk, this class is going to be boring..." Kishu mumbled with a sigh. "And I don't even have my detention pal with me this time!"

"Che, you shouldn't be getting Pudding into trouble." Zakuro stated.

"I don't! She gets me into trouble!" Kishu defended himself.

"Che, whatever you say Kishu." Ryou slightly laughed. Zakuro smiled, happy that Ryou was on her side and not on Kishu's. Then Masaya came in. "Great, he's here." Ryou mumbled while rolling his eyes. Zakuro and Kishu looked up to see Masaya take his seat, which was three seats away from them.

"You know he's not that bad once you *get to know him." Zakuro stated with a sigh. "You guys just don't like him 'cause he's dating Ichigo."

"Thats not true!" Ryou stated. "He's a goody-two-shoes in my book! I don't like people like that!" Ryou crossed his arms and stuck his noise in the air.

"Heh, you got me there. As long as he's dating Ichigo hes my enemy!" Kishu glared at Masaya.

"Tsk, Kishu don't glare. Ryou so you don't like me, Lettuce, and Minto?" Zakuro narrowed her eyes at him. Ryou cursed under his breath.

"Of course not! I don't like guys who are like that!" Ryou mumbled, not sure if that was good enough for Zakuro to beleive him.

"Tsk, sure." Zakuro rolled her eyes, as the teacher came in.

"Nice save!" Kishu gave Ryou a high five. Kishu, Ryou, and Zakuro's phones started to buzz in their pockets. Zakuro left it alone, she had never texted in class as soon as it started. Kishu and Ryou took it out and saw it was Ichigo.

Ichigos text message:

Hey! I'm soo bored! Plus I'm going to get yelled at again by my teacher! I didn't finish my homework! T_T(A/N: Those are tears if you don't know) Text back~! From me!(?)

Kishu and Ryou held back a small laugh as they texted back.

Minto's, Pudding's, and Taruto's class

Pudding, Minto, and Taruto we're taking notes in their books. Puddings and Mintos phone buzzed. Pudding pulled out her phone from her jacket, and held back a laugh. Taruto couldn't help but stare. She was texting in class. Is she stupid? What if she gets caught? Taruto thought. Wait, I don't care! Taruto tried to write down notes, but his gaze kept going to Pudding finishing her text. Taruto looked up and saw the teacher walking towards Puddings desk after hearing her small laugh. "Pst! Pudding!" Taruto whispered from his book, Pudding looked at him confused. "The teachers coming!" Pudding got a bit wide-eyed and out her phone back just in time. Pudding smiled at the teacher, the teacher just went back to her desk.

"Thank you Tar-tar!" Pudding smiled. Taruto ignore her comment an went back to writing notes. Then he felt something move in his coat. He looked down to see Pudding's hand in it, Taruto gasped and looked up at Pudding, who smiled. Taruto grabbed her hand and removed it from him pocket. Pudding kept pointing to his pocket for him to look in it, when he did he felt a piece of paper folded. Confused, he took it out and unfolded it. It was a phone number, Taruto didn't know whos though. He looked at Pudding confused, Pudding smiled and mumbled, "Heh, Tar-tar its Puddings number! Text me!" Pudding grinned when Taruto looked shocked, but texted her. Pudding opened her phone to see; Don't text me, monkey.

Pudding blinked, confused. Monkey? Who's that? Did Tar-tar give me a nickname too! Pudding grinned at Taruto. Minto, who was watching the whole thing, smiled a bit.

Lettuce's, Ichigo's, and Pai's class

Lettuce had just gotten the message from Ichigo, though she ignored it and sent a look to Ichigo that said 'Pay attention to the class!'. Ichigo slightly nodded, though she opened her phone when she heard it buzz three times. And just like she had guessed, Zakuro, Masaya, and Minto didn't text her back. Probly ignoring my text so they can pay attention... Ichigo thought. She read Ryou's first: Haha, nice Ichigo I told you I could help you, but you didn't listen to me! Ichigo held back a sigh, she knew he was right but she had a date. She replied back and looked at Kishu's text: Haha that's my kitty for ya! I bet your doing better in that class than me! This time she held back a laugh, anybody could do better then Kishu. She replied back and looked at Puddings message: Heh, neither did I, though he didn't collect ours! Yay! :D oh and Tar-tar and I are best friends! Ichigo thought of them as friends. She slightly thought it could work, but then didn't think so. She replayed and put her phone away.

Pudding's, Taruto's, and Minto's class

Pudding was about to answer her text when the bell rang, it meant that school was out today. "Phew, finally!" Pudding stood up and stretched. "If the school wasn't getting fixed we would have to stay here for another hour!"

"That's true. Plus its a weekend tomorrow!" Minto smiled. "We should go shopping!" Minto started to daydream about shopping.

"Heh, Tar-tar you should come!" Pudding smiled at Taruto, who was getting ready to leave the class.

"Can't monkey. Kishu is going to give us a tour of Tokyo, since we are new here." Taruto got up to leave.

"Aw, Pudding can give you a tour!" Pudding jumped in front of him. "That's what friends are for right?" Pudding smiled, as Taruto rolled his eyes.

"We aren't friends, monkey. Now move!" Taruto shouted at her. Pudding looked slightly sad, but changed quickly when she heard one of her other friends call her. Taruto noticed this too, there was a kid that was around Taruto's and Puddings age(A/N: Pudding and Taruto are like 13 and everybody else is like 16 xD big diference). He had short black hair, blue eyes, and was calling Pudding, though he didn't call her Pudding.

"Purin! Want to walk home with me again?" He shouted to her, since she was still with Taruto. Taruto, though he didn't know why, didn't want Pudding to walk with him. So before Pudding could say anything Taruto grabbed her arm, a bit hard though.

"Sorry, but she's giving me a tour today." Taruto glared at the boy, who looked a bit sad. While Pudding looked at Taruto confused, but happy.

"Tar-tar wants Pudding to give him a tour? I thought Kishu was going to and you didn't want Pudding to come?" Pudding questioned, though she was smiling. Before Taruto could answer she turned to the boy. "Puddings sorry Hikari! Maybe Monday?" Hikari smiled and nodded, leaving. Pudding turned to Taruto, who let go of Pudding and was going to leave. "So when should Pudding give you a tour?"

Taruto rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it. Now move so I can go home!" Taruto saw the hurt look in Puddings eyes, so he looked down. Pudding's head was down and she moved out of his way. Taruto looked back at her and sighed. "Tsk, monkeys aren't supposed to be sad. How 'bout this. If you don't go home with that Hikari kid then I'll go to the mall tomorrow?" Pudding smiled and hugged him, which made him blush a bit.

"Really Tar-tar? Ok! Pudding will see you tomorrow! Text me!" Pudding and Minto left the room, Pudding smiling and Minto grinning.

Dang... I shouldn't have said that... Taruto thought with a sigh.

Everybody had gotten out of their classes, Ichigo, Minto, Kishu, Pudding, Pai, Lettuce, Ryou, Zakuro, and Taruto were all in a group talking to each other. Ichigo saw Masaya and left. Lettuce said that she had to go and pick up her little brother. Minto and Zakuro left to go to their dance classes.

"Heh, this is fun!" Pudding was on Kishu's shoulders laughing. Kishu was telling her to get off, while everybody laughed.

"Hey, Purin! You walking home with us or what?" A group of boys asked from across the hall.(A/N: Oh BTW: this schools for smart people so lots of kids Puddings age are there with lots of teens, though nobody knows how Kishu got there xD)

"Oh, coming guys! Pudding has to go now! Her pals and her are going to the park! See you tomorrow, Ryou, Kishu, Pai, and Tar-tar!" Pudding jumped off of Kishu's shoulders and went to the group of boys. Taruto didn't know why but he felt like Pudding was betraying him.

"Tar-tar? Haha." Kishu, Ryou, and Pai laughed at Taruto's nick-name.

"I didn't see any girls in that group." Pai stated after they all stopped laughing.

"Hm? Ya 'cause Pudding's girl friends are only Zakuro, Minto, Ichigo, and Lettuce. When she's not around them or us she hangs out with those guys. And you can tell they all have crushes on her!" Kishu grinned, then it darkened. "Though we would never allow anybody to date her without us talking to him alone first." Kishu stated and Ryou nodded in agreement. Pai and Taruto sweat dropped.

"I have to go! See you guys!" Ryou shouted as he started to run home.

"I guess we should go too." Kishu mumbled and started to walk home. They started to walk through a park. Then they saw Pudding and her group. "Hey its Pudding! Looks like she's playing soccer..." Kishu trailed off as a way older high schooler pushed Pudding. Kishu just stared and chuckled.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go beat that guy up?" Taruto almost shouted at Kishu, who looked at him confused.

"What? No, Pudding would get offended, plus just watch and be amazed." Kishu slightly laughed again. Taruto just stared at Kishu like he was crazy, Pai did also but they both just stood and watched.

"Haha, now get off our field kids." The leader of the soccer gang laughed.

"Che, you get off our field!" Pudding smirked when the soccer gang looked confused, but when they didn't move Pudding sighed. "Fine, I'll make you leave." They started to laugh.

"Haha! Ya right-" The leader of the soccer gang was cut short when Pudding's feet collided with his face making him fly backwards. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Get her!" The other two tried to attack her, but a second later they both had her shoe print on their faces.

"Che, get out of the field now! Its our turn." Pudding stated and pointed towards the exit. They started to leave, making Pudding smile. "Bye-bye!" Then she turned back to her friends. "Lets play!" Then they cheered and started to play soccer.

"Wow..." Taruto mumbled, Pai silently agreeing with him. Kishu smirked.

"Ne, that was nothing! Pudding comes from a large family of fighters! They have secret moves and everything! She could be a ninja if she wasn't so loud!" Kishu grinned and start to leave. "Lets go, Taruto." Taruto realized that Pai and Kishu were leaving him. He ran up to them, taking a sneak peek at Pudding playing soccer with a group of guys. They were passing a candy store when they saw Lettuce. "Hey Lettuce!" Kishu waved.

Lettuce must have been taken by surprise, 'cause she almost dropped a small bag, if it wasn't for Kishu she would've. "Ah, thank you Kishu-kun!" She bowed her head a bit. "Can I help you guys?"

"No, we are just walking home." Kishu shrugged. Pai was watching Lettuce and Kishu talk, wishing that it was him who saved Lettuce's bag from falling instead of his friend. He then saw Taruto staring at her small bag full of candy. She must have seen it too.

"Taruto-kun would you like a peice of candy?" Lettuce asked Taruto, putting her hand in the bag and pulling out a lollipop.

"Che, I don't want candy from you!" Taruto stated and turned around. Lettuce looked hurt, but then smiled a bit.

"Well then, can you have it since we are friends? Think of it like a... gift!" Lettuce smiled when Taruto slightly turned around and snatched the candy out of her hand while mumbling a 'thank you'. Pai wished she noticed him 'cause she didn't seem to. Pai sighed.

"Ah, Pai-kun would you like some too?" Lettuce asked. Pai looked up to see that she was handing a lollipop towards him.

"Uh, no." Pai had a sweat drop. "But thank you anyways, Lettuce." Lettuce smiled.

"We should be going." Kishu yawned as he started to walk away with Taruto. "Lets go Pai!" Pai noticed that even Lettuce had left, she had went back in the candy store for a new lollipop. Pai sighed and went to catch up with Kishu and Taruto. Just as they were about to reach the house, Kishu spotted Minto. She had just left her dance class. "Hey Minto!" Kishu waved. Minto looked like she wanted to run.

"Hi Kishu." Minto mumbled. "Now if you would excuse me I'm going home now." Minto started to walk towards a house next to theirs.

"Heh, we live next to each other! We can walk together!" Kishu smirked as he put his arm around Minto, who looked like she was going to die.

"Sadly, I'm not intrested." Minto mumbled as she took off Kishu's arm and went inside her house.

"Aw, don't have to be sooo mean!" Kishu called after her as she slammed the door. "Heh."

"Do you do that all the time?" Pai asked, annoyed that Kishu would do something like that.

"Ya, it annoys her which makes it fun!" Kishu laughed, as he went inside. Taruto and Pai paused for a second before going in.

"Ne, he likes her." Taruto rolled his eyes.

"Che, you even can tell?" Pai walked inside, not waiting for a comment from Taruto. Taruto walked in and shut the door behind him, just enough for him and Pai to see Pudding and Lettuce walking home together talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! Enjoy~!**

**o0o**

Pudding just woke up. She looked at her phone and saw there was no text message from her new friend, Tar-tar. Pudding sighed, when her phone buzzed, she hoped for Tar-tar but got Minto instead. Pudding read it: _Hey, you still coming with us to the mall? So far its just Lettuce, Kishu, Taruto, and me, and you if you come. Text back! We leave at noon._Pudding looked at her clock, 10:00 a.m. She texted back saying: _Ya I'm coming! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Are you driving us again? Text back!_ Pudding got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Her dad was walking down the hallway.

"Mornin' Pudding." Her dad waved at her. Pudding smiled.

"Mornin' dad. Anybody else up?" Pudding looked around the hallway, which was still quiet.

"Nope, just me and you, kiddo." Her dad smiled.

"Oh, I know this is last-minute but... Can I go to the mall with Minto,Lettuce, and Kishu?" Pudding asked, leaving Tar-tar out 'cause she didn't want to explain who he was at the time.

"Sure, how much money do you need?" Puddings father was about to take out his wallet, but Pudding stopped him.

"Its ok! Pudding has her own money." Pudding smiled, as she went into the bathroom. "Thank you dad!" She started to brush her teeth and fix her hair. Afterwards Pudding then went to her room to get dressed. "What should Pudding wear..." Pudding mumbled to herself. She had two choices, a yellow tank-top and skinny jeans or a yellow shirt and a yellow & black striped mini-skirt. "Hm..." Pudding mumbled. She started to put on the mini-skirt and the shirt. Then went downstairs to start making breakfast.

_**Lettuce**_

"Hm, what should I wear...?" Lettuce mumbled to herself. She was never good at trying to pick out clothes. Lettuce sighed. She had two choices, a plain green dress or a green shirt paired with a green mini-skirt. Lettuce closed her eyes and randomly picked between the two outfits. Her finger landed on the green dress. Lettuce smiled as she picked up the dress and placed it on. "Oh, it's almost time! I have to get going!" Lettuce gasped, as she ran towards the bathroom to fix her hair.

_**Kishu, Taruto, and Pai**_

"Almost done." Kishu stated as he finished getting dressed in with a white T-shirt and slightly baggy pants. "Taruto you done yet?"

"Ya ya, I'm done." Taruto mumbled as he stepped out of the bathroom wearing a grey shirt and regular pants. "It's pretty much time to go. Were is she?" Taruto complained.

"Dunno, let's just go and see if she's still at home or ditched us." Kishu joked as he put on his jacket. "C'mon Taruto." Taruto followed him as soon as his red and white hat was on and his jacket.

_**Minto**_

"Ok I'm done." Minto stated and looked at the clock. "And just in time,as it seems." Minto was wearing a blue dress like usual, though this one had a light blue bow on it. Minto was twirling in front of the mirror when she heard a knock on the door, then after a second the door bell started to ring. Minto sighed. "They are sooo impatient!" Minto mumbled as she opened the door for Kishu and Taruto. "What? I just finished dressing up!"

"Heh, sorry. Should we go now?" Kishu smiled his smile. Taruto wasn't paying attention with his hands behind his head.

"Whatever, idiots." Minto said as she grabbed her car keys.

"Oi, you don't have to be soo mean." Kishu mumbled. Minto rolled her eyes.

"Just get in." Minto commanded, as she got in the front seat. Kishu sat on the front passenger's seat while Taruto got in the back. "Who should we pick up first?" Minto asked. "Lettuce or Pudding?" But they saw Pai coming towards them in a black T-shirt and regular pants before they could comment on who they were to pick-up first. "Pai-kun what are you doing?" Minto asked, confused.

"I would like to come too. If that is ok." Pai stated.

"Oh, sure. Kishu get in the back. You can easily tell Pai-kun's older than you." Minto stated.

"No~. This front seat is mine I always sit on it~." Kishu complained. Minto rolled her eyes. Pai sighed.

"It's cool, I'll sit in the back." Pai sat next to Taruto. He also noticed that there was only one more seat that could be taken.

"Let's go and get Lettuce since she's closer." Minto shrugged and started to drive towards Lettuce's house.

_**Lettuce**_

Lettuce heard Minto's car honking outside her house. She grabbed her purse along with her wallet and phone. She put on her high heels and ran outside to the car. "Hey Minto," Minto smiled. "Kishu," Kishu waved with a grin. "Taruto." Taruto didn't even look at her. "And Pai?" Lettuce looked confused, while Pai slightly smiled. "I thought Pai wasn't coming?"

"Yeah but he changed his mind." Kishu shrugged. Lettuce mumbled 'Oh' as she got into Minto's last seat.

"Um, Minto? Were is Pudding going to sit?" Lettuce asked, slightly confused.

"In the back with you guys. Why?" Minto answered.

"Um, Minto, there's no more room back here though..." Lettuce frowned slightly due to the confusion. Minto looked back and cursed under her breath.

"She can sit on somebody's lap." Minto decided. Lettuce, Pai, and Kishu sweat dropped.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Pai and Lettuce mumbled as the reach Puddings house.

_**Pudding**_

Pudding just finished eating and was washing her plate when she heard the honking of Minto's car. Pudding smiled. "Dad they're here! Bye-bye!" said Pudding as she waved goodbye to her dad, after placing her sneakers on she ran at full speed towards Minto's car. "Hey Minto," Minto smiled. "Kishu," Kishu waved. "Tar-tar." Taruto mumbled something about a monkey. "Pai," Pai nodded. "and Lettuce". Lettuce smiled. Pudding looked around the car and frowned. "There's no room for Pudding na no da..." Pudding look a bit sad.

"There's no room so you have to sit on somebody's lap, 'k?" Minto told her. Pudding nodded and looked at everybody.

"Now whose lap should Pudding sit on?" Pudding asked everyone. Pai shook his head no, Lettuce didn't mind, Taruto looked embarrassed, Minto couldn't let her as he was the driving, and Kishu was ok with it.

"I wanna sit in the front!" Pudding grinned. "Kishu can I sit on your lap?" Pudding pleaded to him with her big and begging eyes.

Taruto reacted cutting him off before he could answer. "You can't do that! It's dangerous!" Taruto stated. Pai nodded along in agreement.

"Is it, Tar-tar? Or does Tar-tar want Pudding all to himself?" Pudding giggle, she was joking, but Taruto didn't want her to know how right she was.

"Tch, please! Nobody would want that monkey!" Taruto almost shouted. Pudding smiled more.

"Tar-tar it was a joke! Heh. Pudding will sit with you~ Tar-tar!" Pudding opened up the car door next to Taruto jumped on his lap and immediately strapped the seat belt on so he couldn't make her leave. Taruto was blushing because of the close proximity between them while she was smiling happily whilst she was sitting on his lap. Pudding placed her cheek on his cheek and grinned. "Heh, Tar-tar and Pudding are best friends!" Taruto's blush deepened as Puddings smile widened.

Minto held back a laugh as she drove them to the mall. During the trip to the mall driving Pudding was desperately trying to talk to Taruto despite having a difficult time talking with him face to face. Taruto was trying to ignore her as much as possible. Pai and Lettuce on the other hand were talking about the project which was due next week. Kishu was picking on Minto, who was trying her best to ignore him. After a while they finally arrived at the mall and Minto luckily got a parking spot near the mall's entrance. "Ok we're here." Minto exclaimed as she pointed towards the mall. "Let's go." She turned off the car's engine and got out. Pudding, Kishu, and Lettuce followed her example leaving Pai and Taruto who were the last ones out. Minto walked in first and saw clothes. Her eyes sparkled she walked in the store. Kishu came in next and decided to go with Minto after he spotted her going into a famous apparel store. After Kishu, Pudding came in with Taruto in tow by clutching his shirt. * As Pudding let go and Taruto stood up Pudding saw a gaming center. Pudding jumped in the air happily, forgetting to drag Truth, she ran inside of the gaming center. Pai and Lettuce walked in to only see Taruto there. * (sorry you lost me on this part)

"Where did everybody go Taruto-kun?" Lettuce asked, looking around.

"Dunno were Minto and Kishu went, but Pudding ran to that gaming center." Taruto pointed towards the gaming center. Pai and Lettuce followed to where his finger was pointing.

"Oh, I know that place! She usually goes there with her other friends!" Lettuce smiled, happy that she remembered. Though surprised to find Taruto gone when she looked back to where he was standing moments ago. "Where did Taruto-kun go?" asked Lettuce who tilted her head in confusion.

"Him? He ran towards the gaming center." shrugged Pai.

"Oh," Lettuce laughed a bit. "Where would you like to go Pai-kun?"

"I rarely go to this mall so I dunno, how about I just follow you?" Pai asked, with a nod from Lettuce they went to a book store.

_**Taruto**_

He has no clue why he was running at full speed towards the gaming center after he heard Lettuce saying that Pudding hangs out with her friends there. It was as if his instincts kicked in and made him run with no heed to think about the reason why he was running. Once he entered the gaming center he scanned the place for Pudding. He couldn't find Pudding after his quick search through the crowd. He tried once more, though a tad slower this time. He spotted her dancing alone with a group of boys staring at her from a distance. For some unknown reason anger began to boil within Taruto. _Why is she even dancing? Doesn't she know that a group of _guys_ are staring at her! Some of them almost drooling!._ He was screaming in his mind. Then his eyes widened a bit more when he realized that Pudding was dancing with some boy. Taruto narrowed his eyes when he saw that she was dancing with that Hikari kid from yesterday. He went over to Pudding with heavy almost stomping steps.

"Tar-tar?" Pudding asked, smiling happily over the fact that he came to her instead of her dragging him. Her eyes were full of happiness while his were filled with slight hatred and jealousy. Taruto grabbed Puddings hand and started to drag her away. "Tar-tar? I want to keep dancing! This is my favorite song!" Said Pudding with a hint of sadness in her voice. She heard Taruto sigh as he turned around. "Tar-tar?" Pudding tilted her head, confused.

"Um, wanna dance?" Taruto wasn't looking at Puddings face rather he was looking at Hikari who was standing on the sides. Hikari was pouting a bit, probably sad that Pudding wasn't dancing with him Pudding was smiling her biggest smile yet.

"Sure!" said Pudding. She pulled Taruto a bit closer, since he was far away and they started to dance. Taruto didn't know how to dance, so he tried to copy Pudding's movements making her laugh a bit. While they were off dancing Hikari chatted with the gang of boys.

"I don't like him! He stole my dance with Purin! And I just got the courage to ask her." Hikari mumbled, depressed.

"Same here! She even gave him a nickname!" Groaned another boy.

"I know! It sucks! Plus I saw him spying on her yesterday when we were playing soccer and she kicked the soccer gang into pulp !" Another boy rolled his eyes. Then smiled a bit. "Hey! I just remembered!" The rest of the boys starred confusingly at his exclamation. "The winter dance is coming soon! I'm going to ask Purin to come with me!"Boy #3 stated proudly.

"Please, Purin would rather go with me." said boy#2 while rolling his eyes.

"Guys. I'm going with Purin 'cause I asked her on the dance floor, she said she would tell me on monday." Hikari smirked as the other guys groaned.

"Fine, but if she says no then I'm asking!" A lot of the boys said at the same time, then started to growl at each other.

_**Minto**_

"Hm, should I get this one...?" Minto mumbled to herself. Then out of nowhere two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" The voice laughed. Minto rolled her eyes.

"Kishu get your hands off me!" Minto demanded, then sighed when he did. She turned to him. "What are you doing here?" Kishu shrugged.

"I didn't know where else to go. So I thought, 'why not follow the person I love to annoy?'." Kishu smirked as Minto rolled her eyes.

"Your soo annoying." Minto mumbled as she went back to her dress. "Stay here, I'm going to try this on and you tell me how it looks, 'k?" Minto didn't wait for an answer as she went in a dressing room. After a minute or two,she came out wearing a blue shirt with a blue and red mini-skirt. Kishu's mouth went to a '0' and was slightly blushing. He had never seen Minto in a mini-skirt. It showed her nice, skinny, slightly long legs. Minto started to blush after she realized Kishu was staring at her. "Er, Kishu? How does it look?" she asked, anxious to go back into the changing room.

"Oh! No! It looks... good." Kishu rubbed the back of his head, trying to smile and not stare.

"Really?" Minto asked, as she twirled in it. "It does look nice... Ok I'll get it!" Minto grinned as she went back in the dressing room. As soon as she was finished changing back into her dress she was thought to her self. _Was he... blushing? No, I must have been mistaken. Kishu doesn't like me. He teases me all the time plus I know that he likes Ichigo._ Minto sighed. _I know I like him, but he doesn't like me. He loves Ichigo, not me._ Minto nodded her head, grabbed the mini-skirt and shirt, and came out. Minto saw Kishu was deep in thought, so she ignored him and picked out a few more dresses, shirts, skirts, mini-skirts, and shoes when she was done she went to the register. Kishu snapped out of his thoughts and went towards Minto whilst wait for her to pay.

"Are you guys dating?" The register guy asked. Kishu noticed that he was somebody from their school. He was in their science class. Minto rolled her eyes.

"Please, I wouldn't date him." Minto stated. Kishu nodded his head in agreement. The register guy smiled.

"Is that so? My name is Fred. I'm in your science class." Fred shook Minto's hand.

"Oh, ya. I remember you!" Minto smiled, happy she remembered him.

"Ya. Hey would you want to go to the winter dance with me?" Fred asked, grinning. Minto tapped her chin.

"Dunno, you're the third boy who asked me. I'll tell you on monday 'k?" Minto asked. Fred nodded and was about to ask something else, when Kishu rolled his eyes, grabbed the bags and Minto, and left.**(A/N: Minto had paid for the clothes when they were talking)** "Kishu why did you do that? Fred was going to ask me something else." Minto faked a pout then shrugged. "Oh well. I'll talk to him on monday." said Minto while Kishu looked deep in thought once more. Minto sighed. "Let's go to my car. It's already getting dark I wanna go home." Minto stated and walked towards her car, Kishu followed behind, still holding the bags.

_**Lettuce and Pai**_

"This seems like a good book." Pai pointed to a science book. Lettuce nodded.

"It does." Lettuce smiled and also bought what the other had suggested. "Thank you Pai-kun for helping me find books to finish my project."

"It was nothing, really." Pai smiled. Lettuce picked up the books she had just paid for in a small bag. "Here I'll carry them." Pai offered, and took the bag with a small nod and smile.

"Want to go and get a drink?" Lettuce asked, as they stopped next to a food place. Pai nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back!" And with that Lettuce went to go get them two drinks. Lettuce came back with two large Cokes. "Here you go." said Lettuce as she handed Pai his coke when he sat down next to her.

"Thank you. I heard there's a dance coming up. Is that true?" Pai asked, Lettuce.

"Yup." Lettuce sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Pai asked, confused at why she wasn't happy.

"Well, every year Ryou takes me to this dance," Pai almost growled at that. "but just as friends. I want him to take Zakuro, they like each other as you can easily tell. Though I want to go, I want Ryou and Zakuro to go together more." Lettuce smiled, though it was slightly sad. "Plus I can always go alone if I wanted."

"Hm. Why don't you ask Ryou to ask Zakuro to the dance and then, if you wanted, you and I could go together. As friends." Pai almost mumbled as he was blushing a bit but not as bad as Lettuce was.

"R-really?" Lettuce smiled, though she was also blushing. "Thank you Pai-kun!" Lettuce hugged Pai and jumped up and down, then sat back down. "Heh, sorry I'm just happy this is all working out! I wonder who Pudding and Minto are going to take to the dance..." stated Lettuce as she started to wonder.

"Heh," Pai slightly laughed. "Maybe they will take Kishu and Taruto." Pai and Lettuce slightly laughed at this. Then Lettuce's phone buzzed. "Hm?"

"Oh, its Minto. She says if we don't wanna walk home then get to her car pronto." Lettuce said reading the text message out loud. Then laughs nervously while mumbling "She means it too... We better go." Both of them stood up quickly and slightly started rushing towards the mall's exit.

_**Pudding and Taruto**_

After Pudding and Taruto danced she got him to play lots of games, though he kept losing. They were just about to start a new game when Puddings phone buzzed. "Hm?" Pudding mumbled as she took it out. She laughed a little nervously. She turned to Taruto. "Hey, Tar-tar, how do you feel about walking home?" Pudding asked.

"Don't call me that and no thanks." Taruto answered, confused.

"Then we have to get back to Minto's car or she said she would leave us." Pudding smiled. "It could be a race to who can get to Minto's car the fastest!" Pudding grinned and started to run. "GO!" Taruto groaned, but ran after Pudding.

_**Minto and Kishu**_

Minto shut her phone. "That should make them come." Minto mumbled as soon as she finished saying that she saw Lettuce and Pai speed walking towards them. Then she saw Pudding running towards them with Taruto not too far behind. Pudding got to the car first, followed by Taruto, then Lettuce and Pai. "C'mon everybody in and let's go." Minto sounded bored.

"Ok." Pudding and Lettuce said. Taruto went back in his seat, Pai went back in the middle, Lettuce went back in her seat and Pudding jumped on Taruto's lap. "Take a picture!" Pudding shouted, happy. She handed Kishu her phone and he took a picture of her and Taruto.**(A/N: Picture Pudding on Taruto's lap, there cheeks together, Taruto blushing and Pudding smiling. Haha)** After taking their picture Kishu gave Pudding her phone back with a huge grin on his face.

"Send it to me." Lettuce, Kishu, and Minto smiled. Pudding nodded her head as she sent it to them. "Ok, who goes home first?" Minto asked them. Everybody had shrugged.

"Pudding does~. Her house is right there!" Pudding pointed to her house, as Minto stopped her car in front of it. "Bye-bye!" Pudding was about to shut the car door and go to her house when Minto stopped her.

"Hey, who are you going to the 'dance' with this year Pudding?" Minto asked, curious.

"Hikari asked me again this year. Though I'm not sure I want to go anyways." Pudding shrugged as she shut the door and went inside her house.

"I swear that Hikari kid likes her too much." Kishu growled. Minto rolled her eyes. Lettuce giggled. Pai smiled at Lettuce. Taruto silently agreed with Kishu, unhappy that _his_ monkey might go with somebody else and not him.

"Lettuce we are at your house." Minto stopped at Lettuce's house. "Oh, before you go, who are you going to the 'dance' with this year? Still Ryou?" Lettuce blushed a little and shook her head no. Minto looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "Then who?"

"Pai-kun's going to take me so that way Ryou can ask Zakuro..." Lettuce shifted uncomfortable. "Bye." She ran inside her house with a little wave. Kishu and Minto looked at each other, then at Pai smirking as they did.

"Pai's got a date." said the both of them at the same time then laughing afterwards. Minto drove to her house and parked her car in its usual spot. "Ok you guys out." Minto glared at the until they got out. Minto got out and went inside. Kishu laughed a bit, Pai rolled his eyes, and Taruto was still a bit angry.

"C'mon let's go inside. I'm hungry!" Kishu rubbed his stomach, grinning as he went inside. Pai went inside after him and lastly Taruto.

**o0o**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry Chrona . Please forgive me for being late with the editing. I just did a quick edit on chapter 3 so you can make it in time. I spell checked the whole chapter and grammar checked almost 3/4's of it. Hope this helps. And Sorry again for the delay.**

**o0o**

Pudding got up, yawning as she looked at her clock. It was already 6:30 on that Monday. Pudding got up and went to her closet. "Hm, where's my uniform?" Pudding mumbled to herself. She opened her bedroom door and slightly shouted at her father "Dad, do you know were my uniform is?" she had just purchased the school's new uniform and now couldn't find it, making her worry a bit.

"Oh, yeah. I washed it and is probably in the dryer now!" Her father called back from downstairs. Pudding was about to say thanks when her father cut her off by saying "Oh, yeah! Pudding one of your friends is here! So hurry down!" Pudding was slightly taken aback by this. _Was it Hikari? Or the other guys?_ They were the only people who come to her house so early in the morning.

"Ok! I'm coming down in a second!" Pudding shouted from went to the dryer for her new uniform. "Ah, here it is." Pudding smiled as she went to her room, shutting the door behind her. She placed on her new uniform along with it's the matching pair of socks and grabbed her shoes. She was going to put them on after breakfast. Pudding went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. She smiled as she ran down the stairs, but that smile was easily replaced by a look of shock and confusion once she saw who was waiting at the end of the stairs. "Tar-tar?"

_**Before Taruto came to Puddings house**_

"Ok, I'm going now!" Taruto put on his shoes and was about to leave the house when Pai and Kishu stopped him.

"Are you sure that you know your way around here enough for you to walk to school by yourself?" Kishu and Pai asked, leaning in closer to Taruto. Taruto backed away.

"Y-yes!" Taruto shouted in their face and ran outside. Pai and Kishu noticed that he went the wrong way instead of going down he went up.

"Oi, Taruto! Wrong way!" Kishu yelled after him. Taruto slightly blushed, embarrassed. He turned around.

"I know! It's a short cut!" Taruto yelled back at the pair, stomping his foot once before running turning a corner.

"Hm, if I didn't know better he was going towards Pudding's house... Oh well." Kishu shrugged along with Pai.

Taruto was running until he stopped at a regular sized house. _Pudding's hosue, be brave and go in. _Taruto thought as he knocked on the door that opened a second later.

"Hm? Can I help you young man?" The older man asked. _Must be Puddings dad. T_hought Taruto as he smiled at the man.

"Hello Sir, I'm Taruto. Puddings friend. I came to walk her to school." Taruto smiled.

"Oh! I'm her father, nice to meet you." They shook hands as Taruto came in. "Anyways come and sit down. Puddings probably almost done prepping up, that or she's still sleeping." Mr. Fon rolled his eyes. Taruto sat down. _This m__ust be their kitchen,_ Taruto thought to himself as he glanced at the regular sized kitchen that contained a table that had a lot of chairs. Taruto was cut off by a voice from upstairs before he could ask anything about the chairs.

"Dad, do you know were my uniform is?" asked the familiar voice. It took Taruto a while before he realized that the voice belonged to Pudding. His face started to get a little red at the thought that Pudding might be naked.

"Oh, yeah. I washed it and it's probably in the dryer now!" answered her father whilst making breakfast. After a second of silence his finger went up in the air . "Oh, yeah! Pudding one of your friends is here! So hurry down!" He shouted.

"Ok! I'm coming down in a second!" Taruto heard her answer while she was walking. Most likely to get her uniform.Then he heard a door shut and after minute had another door opened while another one closed.

"So, how do you know my Pudding?" Mr. Fon asked Taruto, who was about to answer when he heard somebody behind him. He turned as soon as the voice spoke.

"Tar-tar?" Came the voice, which he realized was Puddings voice. Taruto turned around and saw what Pudding was wearing the new uniform. Which consisted of a dark blue with white strips sailor shirt top and a dark blue mini-skirt for the bottom. Her socks were long and went up all the way to her knees. It had a light blue shade with a white line at the top for style. She was wearing black finger-less gloves that showed off her nails. Despite not being a part of the original design the gloves made the uniform look better for some unknown reason. Taruto slightly blushed.

_**Puddings view**_

Pudding saw Taruto slightly blush as he stared at her. Then she noticed that he was wearing the new uniform and she started to unconsciously look at it. Taruto's shirt was just like hers. He was wearing dark blue shorts that went to his knee's, regular sized light blue socks, and dark blue, almost black, shoes like hers. Pudding couldn't help but think that he looked cute in his uniform. Pudding smiled, almost grinning, at Taruto. When he stood up.

"Yo." He said. "I came here so we could walk to school together." Taruto just stared at her shoes trying to avoid eye contact as he waited for her answer. Pudding smile grew wider.

"Heh, sure!" Pudding answered as she walked were her dad was and grabbed a peice of toast and placed its tip in in her mouth. "Want some, Tar-tar?" Taruto shook his head no, he sweatdropped then helped Pudding put on her shoes. "Thanks!" She managed to say with toast in her mouth. "Bye-bye dad!" Pudding waved to her dad as she walked out the door with Taruto. They shut the door once they got out and walked side-by-side towards the school. Pudding had just finished her toast. "So why did you come?" Pudding asked, eyeing Taruto. Taruto almost gulped at her question.

"Uh..." Taruto mumbled. "Well, uh, you see... I wanted to tell you to not go to the dance with Hikari!" Taruto lied. Pudding's eyes slightly widened then they calmed down.

"So Tar-tar doesn't want Pudding to go with Hikari 'cause hes jealous?" Pudding slightly laughed, meaning it as a joke. Taruto however thought that she was trying to make fun of him.

"Please! I _hate_ you! And don't call me that! I'm just saying you should listen to me and just not go to the dance like a good girl." Taruto snorted. He realized Pudding had stopped walking and was looking at him with sad eyes. Taruto started to get uncomfortable with her glaring at him.

"If you hate me so much then leave me alone!" Pudding walked ahead of him, leaving him behind. Taruto's eyes widened, he never saw Pudding like this before. Taruto grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to make her stop walking, but she flicked his hand off of her. "Go away _Taruto_. Can't you see Pudding doesn't want to be your friend anymore? Pudding _hates_ you,_Taruto_!" Pudding looked at him with angry eyes, then walked away. Taruto stood there, stunned. He never thought Pudding would ever say that to him. Taruto's stood there shocked with wide eyes stared at Pudding, who was slowly fading away as she walked farther from him. He shook his head and started to run after her.

"Pud-" Taruto was cut off by Hikari who had also called Pudding. Pudding turned around and smiled at Hikari. Taruto grew angry when he saw Hikari getting closer to her, so Taruto went behind a tree and listened to them.

"Hi, Purin!" Hikari smiled at Pudding, who smiled back. Taruto peeked out from behind the tree, he saw that Puddings smile was fake and that Hikari didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, Hikari." Pudding faked a smile. "Whats up?"

"Well..." Hikari started to blush, making Taruto angrier. "Well you see... I like you a lot Purin... I want to know if you would like to well... Go out?" Hikari mumbled, blushing a dark deep red. Pudding blinked twice before she relized that Hikari had confessed to her.

"Oh... I don't know..." Pudding mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. Taruto glared at Hikari, blaming him for her uneasiness.

"Oh... Our first date can be the dance that is coming up!" Hikari smiled at Pudding, who once again blinked twice .

"Oh, well nobody else asked me..." Pudding mumbled. "So I guess I can-" Taruto walked away from the tree and growled loudly cutting Pudding off before she could answer hikari.Both Pudding and Hikari looked at him in shock that he was listening to their conversation a while ago. "T-tar-tar-. I mean Taruto?" Pudding stumbled on her words.

"What do you want? Pudding was about to answer something for me." Hikari growled at Taruto, as he growled back.

"Sorry, Hikari. Pudding and I need to talk really fast." Taruto tried to grab Puddings hand, though she attempted yank it away. He lead her away from Hikari. They stopped, with Pudding still glaring at him and Taruto avoiding eye contact with her.

"What do _you_ want, Taruto?" Pudding asked. Taruto winced at her calling him with his real name, he wanted her to call him by his nickname instead.

"Pudding..." Taruto's eyes looked hurt. "I-I'm sorry..." Taruto looked down, ashamed. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I... I really like you Pudding..." Pudding's eyes widened a bit before narrowing them again. "I only said you shouldn't go with Hikari 'cause I wanted you to go with me..." Taruto finished, blushing a bit. He looked up to find Pudding was wide eyed. "Pudding?" Taruto was confused. Why was she looking at him like that?

"P-pudding... Pudding d-doesn't know..." Pudding was slowly backing away from Taruto, her eyes going back to normal. Then out of nowhere she ran up to Taruto and hugged him, smiling. "Pudding would love to go with you Tar-tar!" Taruto smiled, happy she had said yes and called him by his nickname. Pudding and Taruto started to walk to school together, hand-in-hand, totally forgetting Hikari.

_**Kishu and Pai**_

After Taruto had left, Pai and Kishu had went outside to start walking towards school. Minto had also gotten out and was starting to walk towards their school. Kishu smirked as he sneaked behind her and shouted in her ear, "BOO!" Minto jumped and screamed, while Kishu laughed his butt off the ground, Pai was shaking his head in annoyance. Minto kicked Kishu in the gut and started to walk away, Pai stood next to the recently kicked Kishu and saw that Kishu was still laughing while holding his stomach. Pai sighed and started to leave. Kishu got up running to catch up with Pai. "Hey! Wait up!" Kishu called to Minto and Pai, who ignored him and kept walking. After a minute, Minto had stopped at a candy shop, waiting for something. Pai also stopped, looking inside the candy store. Kishu was confused, but finally caught up to them. "Why'd you guys... stop?" Kishu panted as he looked inside the candy store to see Lettuce about to walk out. Kishu waved. "Hey! Lettuce!" Kishu smirked when Lettuce looked and smiled back at him, Minto, and Pai.

"Hey Kishu, Minto, and Pai-kun." Lettuce smiled. Pai waved back blushing a bit, Minto smiled back at her, and Kishu went up and put his arm around her neck.

"Lettuce these guys are mean!" Kishu complained. Lettuce sweatdropped, Minto rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him, and Pai narrowed his eyes at Kishu. Kishu smirked. "Lets go, we are gonna be late!" Kishu complained again dragging Lettuce with him towards the school, Pai and Minto not very far behind.

After they had gotten there, they found Pudding and Taruto talking next to a tree. They went up to Pudding and Taruto. Kishu put his arm on Puddings head, Minto smack Kishu's head, Pai and Lettuce were talking, and Taruto had a tick mark on his head as Pudding laughed. Then they heard somebody come from behind them.

"Hey guys." The voice waved a bit. It was Ichigo with Masaya. Kishu tried to hug Ichigo, but got hit by Minto, making Ichigo laugh a bit. Pudding, Lettuce, Minto, Pai, and Taruto said 'hi!'. Kishu would've too, but he was still on the ground thanks to Minto's foot on his head. Ichigo laughed a bit more. "Heh, guys I got news!" Ichigo squelled. Minto, Pudding, Taruto, and Lettuce leaned in close, curious. Kishu tried to lift up his face, but got hit by Minto's shoe again, making him fall back down. "Well, Masaya and I are-" Ichigo was cut off by Minto's small gasp. Ichigo looked confused.

"You guys are going to be parents?" Minto asked, eyeing Masaya with a death glare. Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Heh, no. We are going to America to go to college! Well I'm not going to college but Masaya is and I want to go with him! My mom said yes!" Ichigo squealed, though nobody else did. Pudding, Minto, Kishu**(A/N:Though you can't see it xD)**, and Lettuce looked sad. Taruto and Pai looked like they could care less, which was true. Ichigo looked at them and sighed a bit. "C'mon guys! Be happy for me!" Ichigo looked at them a bit sad 'cause they didn't seem happy. Lettuce smiled a bit.

"I-I am happy for you, Ichigo!" Lettuce hugged Ichigo. Pudding smiled and hugged Ichigo also. Minto smiled, but didn't move that way Kishu couldn't either. After a moment of silence Lettuce asked a strange question. "So, whats your guy's favorite fairy tell?" Lettuce slightly shrugged, not really sure if it would start a conversation or not.

"Hm, mines sleeping beauty!" Ichigo grinned, while everybody else laughed.

"The little mermaid..." Lettuce mumbled, slightly daydreaming.

"Snow white." Minto answer, proudly.

"Purin's is Cinderella!" Purin smiled. "Why do you like sleeping beauty Ichigo? Why do you like the little mermaid Lettuce? And why Snow white Minto?" Purin asked each other them. Ichigo went first.

"'Cause she gets to sleep~, plus when she wakes up a handsome prince is kissing her!" Ichigo drifted off into daydream land. Lettuce was next.

"Uh, well, I like her 'cause she's nice and always wants to help?" Lettuce sighed and smiled a bit. "I don't really know why. I think it's because she can swim and I can't." Lettuce shrugged. Minto was next.

"I'm not sure either." Minto shrugged slightly. "What about you Pudding?" Pudding smiled.

"Pudding likes it 'cause she has lots of pets!" Pudding grinned, while everybody else had a sweatdrop. Then the bell rang. "Awww..." Pudding mumbled.

"Sorry we are late!" They heard Zakuro and Ryou panting. Ryou was the one talking. "I got your message Lettuce so I went to Zakuro's house and asked her. Then we realized we were going to be late." Ryou rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, she said yes though!" Ryou gave Pudding a high-five, Minto a nod since she was still holding Kishu down, and Lettuce a hug. "Thanks." He whispered to her. Lettuce smiled at him, happy to have helped.

_**5th period**_

"Pudding did you do your homework?" Kishu asked her, the teacher wasn't there yet so the students talked.

"Heh, kinda. Pudding didn't finish it though." Pudding sweatdropped. Kishu chuckled.

"Nice. How about you Ichigo, Minto?" Kishu asked the other two girls, who were silent.

"Of course I did it. I'm not lazy like you guys." Minto rolled her eyes. Kishu stuck his tongue at her. Pudding and Ichigo slightly laughed.

"My mom made me do mine or else I couldn't go out." Ichigo groaned. Kishu, Pudding, and Minto smirked.

"Haha." Kishu joked.

"Anyways did-" Ichigo got cut off by the teacher walking into the room and telling everybody to be quiet.

"Great news! The principal said that we will have winter break this year! It will be in two days. The same day as the winter dance. Ok?" The teacher asked. Though he didn't wait for the class to answer as he went right to the lesson.

"Yay!" Pudding whispered, happily.

"I wonder which lucky girl I should take to the dance." Kishu whispered to nobody. Ichigo and Minto rolled their eyes.

"Ya, whatever." Minto mumbled, making Pudding and Ichigo giggle slightly. Kishu gave a small growl at them and mumbled something about 'idiots'.

The bell had rung for school to be out. The gang met up outside next to the tree the were at in the morning. "So who are you guys going to the dance with?" Ichigo asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Pai-kun..." Lettuce mumbled, blushing.

"Lettuce." Pai stated.

"This guy named Fred." Minto shrugged.

"Fred? You mean that freak? You gotta be kidding me!" Kishu groaned, annoyed. Minto ignored him.

"Tar-tar and Pudding are going together!" Pudding shouted, grabbed Taruto's hand.

"Heh." Taruto mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Masaya and I are going together of course!" Ichigo daydreamed a little bit.

"You already know who I'm going with." Zakuro and Ryou said at the same time. Pudding looked at the time on Taruto's watch and gasped a bit. Everybody looked at her, confused.

"Pudding has to go! Pudding has to pick up her little sister!" Pudding hit her forehead with her hand and started to run towards a daycare, waving bye to everybody.

"I have to go get my little brother too!" Lettuce gasped, just remembering about that. Then shouted towards Pudding. "Wait up, Pudding!" Lettuce gave a small bow to everybody and ran to catch up to Pudding.

"I have dance lessons. Bye guys." Minto slightly waved and waited for Zakuro to come.

"Bye guys." Zakuro said as she and Minto left.

"We have to get home to do our homework." Kishu and Taruto sighed, as Pai nodded his head. "Bye." They all said.

"I have football practice." Ryou sighed, waving bye to Ichigo and Masaya, who had just gotten there. Ichigo waved back.

"Ichigo ready to go home?" Masaya asked. Ichigo nodded with a smile. Then the school was silent, until a shadow came out of nowhere.

"Heh, it's almost time... Pudding Fon and Kishu Aldan you two _will_ die." The voice laughed as it disappeared, making the school finally quiet.

**o0o**


End file.
